


Forgive you, for everything

by Barafundlebaying



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Between the two of them, F/M, Kinda just a death scene, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barafundlebaying/pseuds/Barafundlebaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A death scene of both Draco and Hermione basically destroying each other and  forgiving each other.  Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive you, for everything

Hermione threw a spell at Draco before hitting the floor. They were both badly beaten but he was left standing looking down at her as crumbled at his feet. Blood poured from the wound in her chest soaking her clothing and the floor around her. Despite his sadness, his urge to fall down next to her and hold her in his arms, seeing her slipping from this world was relieving. Only once she was dead could he leave this place and die himself in peace.

His knees gave way and he fell to the floor next to her. She raised her wand for a final time and in a shaking hand wave it slowing in front of him. The curse was barely said in a whisper. He felt the ropes she had conjured wrap around him, one wrap itself around his throat cutting him off in mid breath. He gasped as she pulled herself onto his lap laying her head there and staring up at him.

“I won’t leave this world without you. You'll die with nothing but the image of the lights going out in my eyes left in your mind." She whispered with her dying breath "I forgive you, for everything." He watching as she slipped from him. Her eyes going blank.

He looked down at her as he felt himself lose consciousness. Did it matter that she had forgiven him? All he saw now was her dying body as her soul left him. And he blackout for good his body starved for oxygen. Her words the last thing he heard. Her eyes the last thing he saw.


End file.
